'70 Chevelle SS Wagon
Description The '70 Chevelle SS Wagon was released in 2009 and was designed by Phil Riehlman. In reality, the Chevrolet Chevelle Wagon was not sold with the Super Sport package, but some hot rodders have added the bigger engine and SS badges to Chevelle wagons themselves. Some releases of this car have the back side windows filled in, forming a sedan delivery. Wagon Versions The '70 Chevelle SS Wagon has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Delivery Versions The '70 Chevelle SS Delivery has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery WP_20141016_008.jpg|2009 New Models, '70 Chevelle SS Wagon, Yellow with Black stripes on hood 1178.jpg|2009 IMG 1412.JPG|First Edition wheel error 2013 248-250 HW Showroom - Performance - '70 Chevelle SS Wagon -Mooneyes- Yellow .jpg|2013 248/250 HW Showroom - Performance - '70 Chevelle SS Wagon Mooneyes 2013 248-250 HW Showroom - Performance - '70 Chevelle SS Wagon -Mooneyes- Black .jpg|2013 248/250 HW Showroom - Performance - '70 Chevelle SS Wagon Mooneyes 1961.JPG|2013 70 Chevelle SS Wagon (BFF21) 02.jpg|2014 513.jpg|2014 '70 Chevelle SS Wagon package front.png|2014 1218.jpg|2018 #1 1440.JPG|2018 #2 1565.JPG|2018 #3 1683.JPG|2018 #4 2025.JPG|2019 - 1st colour 2077.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour '70 Chevelle SS Wagon - 2824ff.jpg|2009 New Models, Wal-Mart redline exclusive General Mills Count Chocula 70 Chevelle SS Wagon.jpg 2011 HW Real Riders DC Comics Originals 70 Chevelle SS Wagon The Flash.jpg '70_Chevelle_SS_Wagon_thumbnail.jpg '70 Chevelle SS Wagon side.jpg|'70 Chevelle SS Wagon side view '70 Chevelle SS Wagon rear.jpg|'70 Chevelle SS Wagon rear view '70 Chevelle SS Wagon front.jpg|'70 Chevelle SS Wagon front view 2014 BFF21 70 Chevelle SS Wagon.jpg '70 Chevelle SS Wagon 1 side.jpg|'70 Chevelle SS Wagon side view '70 Chevelle SS Wagon 1 rear.jpg|'70 Chevelle SS Wagon rear view '70 Chevelle SS Wagon 1 front.jpg|'70 Chevelle SS Wagon front view WIN_20170501_16_40_48_Pro.jpg|'70 Chevelle SS Wagon 70 Chevelle SS Wagon Line-up.jpg 2018 '70 Chevelle SS Wagon_Red HW Daredevils.jpg|2018 '70 Chevelle SS Wagon_Red HW Daredevils Chevelle SS 1970 Wagon - Yellow.jpg 70 Chevelle SS Wagon - HW Redline 15 - 2.jpg|70 Chevelle SS Wagon - HW Redline 15 - 1 70 Chevelle SS Wagon - HW Redline 15 - 3.jpg|70 Chevelle SS Wagon - HW Redline 15 - 2 70 Chevelle SS Wagon - HW Redline 15 - 4.jpg|70 Chevelle SS Wagon - HW Redline 15 - 3 '70ChevelleSSWagonFJX50.jpg 70 Chevelle SS Wagon - New M 19 - 09 - 1.jpg|70 Chevelle SS Wagon - New M 19 - 09 - 1 70 Chevelle SS Wagon - New M 19 - 09 - 2.jpg|70 Chevelle SS Wagon - New M 19 - 09 - 2 70 Chevelle SS Wagon - New M 19 - 09 - 3.jpg|70 Chevelle SS Wagon - New M 19 - 09 - 3 70 Chevelle SS Wagon - Blue.png 70' Chevelle ss wagon (3854) HW L1170194.JPG|70' Chevelle SS Wagon by Baffalie 70' Chevelle ss wagon (3854) HW L1170195.JPG|70' Chevelle SS Wagon by Baffalie '70 Chevelle SS Wagon Bounty Hunter Series.jpg '70 Chevelle SS Wagon (3).JPG 393E5FD2-FD3C-439F-A339-7D6D0C63BBE6.jpeg|FRR82-D9C0M; L16 - 2018 HW Daredevils 1/5 chevellesmall.jpg|70' Chvelle SS Wagon - orange flames L1200094.JPG|70' Chevelle SS Wagon by Baffalie L1200095.JPG|70' Chevelle SS Wagon by Baffalie DJG79-1.JPG|Star Trek 50th DJG79-2.JPG|Star Trek 50th DJG79-3.JPG|Star Trek 50th DJG79-4.JPG|Star Trek 50th 70 Chevelle Panel Wagon (Collector Edition).JPG|2019 Collector Edition 6/9 External Links *HW Daredevils: ’70 CHEVELLE SS WAGON Category:2009 New Models Category:Chevelle Cars Category:Chevrolet Vehicles Category:Station Wagons Category:Phil Riehlman Designs Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:MOONEYES Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:American Cars Category:Pop Culture Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Nostalgic Brands Category:Hot Wheels Garage 30 Car Set Category:Hot Wheels Heritage Category:Special Liveries Category:2011 Hot Wheels Garage Category:2010 Hot Wheels Garage Category:HW Road Trippin' Series Category:HW City Works Series Category:HW Showroom Performance Series Category:HW Workshop Performance Series Category:HW Daredevils Series Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:DC Comics Category:DC Universe Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:HW Flames Series Category:1970s Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:Sedan Deliveries Category:Panel Wagons Category:General Motors Cars Category:General Motors Automobiles Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:Batman Vehicles Category:1:64